The Risk of Today
by Seito
Summary: (mentions RayKai One-shot) Kai goes to an old friend for a bit of advice. Now if he could make sense of the riddles... (“If tomorrow is today, then today is yesterday as yesterday is the day after yesterday then to put it simply the risk of yesterday is


Mesa no Own Beyblade

I had written this awhile ago and planned to make it a multi-chapter story... but I kinda forgot about it and it's been sitting on desktop, collecting dust. Went searching through my files and found it. Completely forget what the whole story was about, but in light of my Beyblade fandom renewed (Just happened to catch an episode of G-Revolution) I decided to just post this little **one-shot** and see how you people like it. I, particularly, like this little chapter. While I am **not-continuing it**, I just wanna hear what you people think.

&---------------------&

_The Risk of Today_

&---------------------&

"If today is tomorrow then yesterday is today and tomorrow is the day after tomorrow as yesterday is tomorrow then today is the day after tomorrow and tomorrow is the day after the day after tomorrow as –"

"Must you always speak in riddles?"

Emerald eyes blinked twice before a soft voice answered in an amused tone, "For you, yes I must." Lending against a table was a girl with emerald eyes and golden brown hair that went down to her knees. She wore a black long sleeve shirt that had trimming of silver and long blue jeans. Around her neck was a silver wolf pendent hung on a black cord. An amused look played on her face as she watched the person sitting in front of her, growl at her.

The person in front of her was a familiar face, not only to her but the entire world as well. Crimson eyes danced in annoyance as a hand with a red arm guard on it, ran through the slate blue bangs and dark blue hair. The black tank top and blue pants were still the same and the ever so famous white scarf and blue triangles were present as well. Kai Hiwatari, former leader of the blade sharks, current captain of the Bladebreakers and if the rumors were true, former member of the Demolition Boys, was currently sitting in the living room of her house and she couldn't figure out why he was here. It's nearly been a year since she had seen him and 9 months since she heard from him. So why on earth did he choose NOW to appear on her doorstep? It wasn't like she was complaining or anything it was just strange to see Kai HERE, NOW of all the places he could have been. "So why are you here," she asked. Might as well figure out why her old friend was here.

"No particular reason."

"Liar."

Kai sent her a glare and she merely smiled. The boy, no young man, in front of her had and yet hadn't changed much from the boy she knew how many years ago. At the moment he looked just as he was a year ago. Someone who knew what it meant to be in charge and would give orders and expect it to be followed, the same someone who was cold like ice, emotionless, with silent movements towards his prey much like a shark. He wasn't just a boy she knew that was blading out on the streets; this was someone she recognized as her leader. The leader of the Blade Sharks... Then shortly after World Championships, Kai had disappeared, and then he returned back to his teammates with more then just a new outfit. She wasn't blind; she noticed the changes in Kai. He wasn't as cold, through looks and personality. He wasn't as emotionless; he showed that he cared about his teammates. That was shown nicely at the World Championships. Just looking at him alone, she realized that his features soften. If he had been a cartoon of some sort she would have thought someone had switch production and someone else were drawing him. Kai looked didn't looked like a lone wolf she knew. He looked much a child. How he should have looked and not like some adult. Well actually she thought he looked several years younger then what he is but that didn't matter. She looked younger then she seemed and there were times it was the opposite. However that was not the point. The point was she didn't get an answer to why her former leader was here of all the places. "That still doesn't answer my question," she said.

"Just needed to get away."

"Away from the Bladebreakers or the reporters and fans?"

"Reporters and fans."

"Why here?"

"Why not?"

"Well we haven't exactly spoken to each other in nearly 9 months and it's been over a year since we've last seen each other. I told myself I wouldn't be surprised if you had forgotten me."

"So you don't want me here."

"No. I just believe this was the last place you would have thought to come to and that I was the last person you would be coming to for help. Especially after so long."

"You used to badger me to tell me my problems."

"You know what I mean. I'm just ... surprised that's all. As I said I didn't expect you to show up here."

"... Hn ... "

All she could do was twitch in half annoyance. She hated to receive that kind of answer but she hadn't heard it in such a long time it was almost funny and still so familiar. Of course it almost meant she wasn't going to get an answer any time soon. 'Two questions, one phrase, damn he getting better at stopping me,' she thought.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Which one?"

A small growl was heard. "And you say I speak in riddles."

"You do."

This time a small sigh was heard. "I thought we agreed not to drive each other crazy. Why here? And the real reason to why you're here. Don't tell me reporters and fans cause I know that's not it. You won't have come here if it was just that."

Kai Hiwatari looked at the girl in front of him. 'She hasn't changed one bit,' he thought, 'personality wise at least. She still speaks in riddles, still get straight to the point, still gets annoyed by me not answering, still a excellent blader, and still constantly managing to annoy me as well with her riddles. She's grown too yes. If possible even more wiser then what I remember her to be.'

In ways they were quite similar. She had a passion for blading like he did. Pride existed in both of them, though Kai's was much bigger. Both were very stubborn. They both knew how to take charge when need to. Yet they were still different. Kai spoke in few words; she preferred to speak in riddles. She was a wolf, cunning and clever. He was a phoenix, powerful and proud.

The girl he met was the first person of his age group that he met when he returned to Japan after the abbey in Russia. Some where along the way they ended up in a Beyblade battle in which she lost. But then again Kai only won by pure luck that day. Much how Tyson won the Japan Regional Tournament, both blades landed on the edge of the dish but then a gust of wind blew and Kai's fell into the dish still spinning as hers fell out spinning at her feet. After that she kept on challenging him but it always seemed like he was one step of her. Once in a while she would win but then he would come back and beat her. She was there when he first started the Blade Starks and was still there after it broke up. It was because of her skills as a blader that he was alright with the fact that she could handle being the co-leader of the Blade Sharks. He was right. She controlled the Blade Sharks very well and kept them in line more then once. However not many of the Blade Sharks knew who she was or of her rank. There were others who among the Blade Sharks, that thought they were Kai's right hand man. Oh how they never knew. They didn't know that Kai went to her for problems he didn't understand, like how on Earth was Tyson able to control a bit beast and why was he able to beat him. And as expected she gave him her advice. Kai hated to admit it but he would have been totally lost with her help, which was why he was here today. Once again seeking advice from his friend.

"Why not here," he asked, throwing her question back at her. He watched as a frustrated look appeared on her face. Kai was beginning to understand why she spoke in riddles so much. It annoyed the other person. Then he watched as she threw back the question he threw back at her. "Yes do tell why not here."

"What do you think," he finally replied.

"That for the first time in almost a year you show up at my house looking for advice, probably dealing with one of your teammates because you would have most likely asked them first, that or they're too stupid to understand. It's personal because you could have gone to any of the other Beyblade teams you have met and associated with over the past year. Example, the White Tigers and All Stars but that would also do you no good because they probably don't understand and seeing that none of them are even in Japan. Even if you did trust them that much there was no way you would have gotten on a plane to fly to another country just to see them, despite the fact that you know well enough that you can afford the price of a plane ticket. You could have also gone to an adult you know quite well, Mr. Dickenson is an example of this. But seeing as you're here that more then once proves this is quite personal. So you came here. Your decision probably also has to do with the fact that you know that I'm very opened minded and if you told me that you were gay, you know full well that I wouldn't care. You also know that that I've know you longer then the Bladebreakers and that you can trust me also knowing that I won't breathe a word to anyone without your permission. Did I cover it all?" Her voice held a sarcastic tone at the last sentence.

"Well if you knew all of that then why bother asking me in the first place?" asked Kai. His tone of voiced played with amusement. His friend never crease to surprise him.

"Because I need to know if I'm right or not."

"So what have you been doing this past year?"

He saw his friend twitch. "You're doing it again," she mumbled under her breath. "Nothing much. Still blading and practicing in the streets, attending local tournaments, yeah that the same things."

"What about the others?"

"Frankly I stop checking up on them a month after you left. I saw no point to it. It was clear you weren't coming back. They're completely lost with you. None of them possessed any real skills in the first place though."

"True."

The sound of droplets of rain hitting the window, turn both of their attention to the window. The rain suddenly appeared and came pouring down. Dark clouds rolled on, covering the sky and blocked the sunrays. The ground and the windows were soaked with raindrops. Wind blew, swaying the green leaves now covered in raindrops and changing the direction of the rain.

"That doesn't answer why you're here though. I can guess all I like, but until you tell me I can't help."

"It's nothing."

"If you say so you." There was a short pause then came, "Liar."

"Now that I think about it I don't want to talk about it. Not yet."

"Humph." She looked outside. The rain showed no signs of letting up soon. "Then you coming here was a waste of your time since you don't want to talk about it."

"Can't you think of this as a friendly visit?"

"Since when do you do 'friendly' visit?"

"True."

Silence passed as both of them just watching the rain coming down. Slowly she spoke again, finishing what she had began to saying earlier, "If tomorrow is today, then today is yesterday as yesterday is the day after yesterday then to put it simply the risk of yesterday **(1)** is merely..."

She trailed off not finishing her sentence. Kai, having heard of this saying from her before, finished it for her, "The risk of today."

The sun slowly peeked its way out of the clouds. The warm rays began to shine through the window as the dark clouds slowly and quietly disappeared. The smell of rain lingered before the rays of the sun dried up the remaining rain. Kai turned to leave, his white scarf flying behind him. She turned and watched as her friend walked out, towards the door.

"Leaving already," she mused.

"The rain has stop and we really don't have anything to talk about," came from Kai's slightly cold and uncaring voice. She merely smiled at the oh-so familiar tone. It did sound warmer to her though. 'He really has changed and for the better,' she thought. A small smile worked its way onto her face. Before completely walking out the door, Kai turned back and looked at his friend.

"Thanks Ayame **(2)**," he said.

Ayame smiled. "Now, now, I thought we agreed that we would call me Kuro."

"Well then Kuro Ookami, the black wolf," said Kai, "I'll see you again." He walked outside.

Ayame Ookami, or Kuro as she preferred to be called, watched as her former leader walked around the corner and disappeared from her view. Just as the white scarf fluttered around the corner, softly she muttered something. "Kai whatever is bother you, you better speak up and tell someone. Cause if I know you what you're feeling, you better speak up before you regret for the rest of life." Her head lower, her golden brown bangs shielding her eyes from the world. She closed the white with blue borders curtains and walked into her room. Her eyes lingered for a moment at a family portrait that hung on the wall. "Isn't that right mom dad," she asked. She smiled at the picture.

&--------------&

Meanwhile

&--------------&

Kai wandered on homeward. It was nice to see Ayame again. He had missed her and her riddles. But lately his mind was wandering on about a certain golden-eyed teammate of his. He looked to east to see the pale crescent moon preparing itself to make it's full arrived as the sun began to make its way towards the horizon in the west. It was still lighted and the sun would not set for another hour. The wind blew, blowing his white scarf and slate blue bangs to dance around like a candle's flame in the wind. Turning back to the soon to be setting sun, Kai headed towards home. The risk of today...

-----------_Owari-----------------_

**(1)** The Risk of Yesterday- Inspired by a Lord of the Ring fanfic, I do not own this quote. However the entire musing (If Today is yesterday ect...) belongs to me.

**(2)** Ayame Ookami- There is probably several version of her floating around in my head. The main idea of her creation was to give Kai a friend outside of the Bladebreakers, someone he could go to for advice. Not trying to make her a Mary-sue. (Sorry if she seemed that way). Her character (or at least this version of her) is suppose to be a mysterious, somewhat fun loving, person. She loves riddles (which is why she practically speaks in riddles)

Now I know Kai seemed a bit OOC around Ayame, but as I stated above the point of Ayame was to give Kai a friend to which he could go to advice to. Since she's known Kai for longer, it's half expected that he would acted slightly different around her then the Bladebreakers.

Oh and if you haven't notice, this was probably written just when the second season aired in the USA. Hence why the setting is between the two seasons.

Think that's all. Oh forgive all spelling and grammar mistakes. Hoped you enjoyed and now do me a big favor and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
